


It's Always Been You

by beskar_tano



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beskar_tano/pseuds/beskar_tano
Summary: Quote Prompts: "You're beautiful. Uh, I mean the view. It's beautiful. Not that you're not beautiful, because you are. I'm just gonna shut up." + "You should let me wear your jacket."
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Reader
Kudos: 59





	It's Always Been You

**Author's Note:**

> My love for Poe Dameron motivated me to write this fic at 2:30 in the morning after downing three large mugs of coffee. Also, this is my first fic I've published in a year, as well as my first Star Wars fic ever, so please be gentle!

It was a beautiful yet chilled day on Yavin 4. Your afternoon patrol was already done, so you had the rest of the day to explore.

Making your way around the Resistance base and talking to your friends, you catch glimpses of the legendary warriors you get to work with everyday.

A vibrant streak of blue flashes through the trees for a split second. Rey is running the training course. Laughter echoes through the trees, followed by a mighty roar as Finna and Chewie engage in mischief. Giggles become contagious. Rose and Lieutenant Connix gossip about a new member of the team. The many sounds of x-wings pierce the thin air as Resistance pilots conduct flight tests. Couples dance around fires and light folk music plays over the speakers that can be heard all across the base.

This was your home, these were your people. In moments like these, you felt a pride so deep within your soul that it occasionally brought tears to your eyes.

The gentle breeze blows a few wisps of hair into your face as you scan the crowd for your favorite pilot and his right-hand-man - or should you say droid, BB-8. The two of them were practically inseparable.

Some people laugh at the fact that Poe is so connected to BB-8, but you found it to be just one more thing you found attractive about the famous pilot. His love for BB-8 meant he took the time to be compassionate about at least one thing in his life aside from the Resistance. His loyalty to General Organa and the rebellion often prevented him from having fun, and not many people got to see the fun-loving side of him.

You, however, witnessed that side of him quite often. Hell, just last week you had to practically carry him back to his quarters, shouting gibberish in between howls of laughter, after he had a few too many at the cantina. If you had left him alone for a minute longer, he would've gotten into the death sticks.

Force, this man was such a handful, but you would do anything to be with him. In the past few months, the two of you had started hanging out almost daily and a few times the romantic tension had gotten unbearable.

A high-pitched squeal interrupted your thoughts about the handsome pilot. You quickly do a 180, and a streak of orange and white passes through your line of vision before it comes in contact with your shin.

" _Stars_ , BB!" you yelp, "my goodness you're so clumsy sometimes." 

With a light giggle you squat down, meeting the droid's eye-level. BB-8 bleeps out a flat note, ducking his head down to look at your feet. He's apologizing.

"Oh, come on - none of that nonsense, I was just fooling' around. What have you been up to today? Poe hasn't gotten the two of you in trouble with any twi'leks yet, has he?" you smile.

You sometimes wondered what BB-8 would be like if he were a human; would he be like Poe, cunning and knowledgeable, or would he be his own person, with a completely different personality? The fact that he always zaps everyone with an electric current and occasionally seems to flip people off with a lighter suggests the former.

BB immediately perks up, setting off a series of high-pitched tones and squeals. He was telling you all about the exciting flight him and Poe took to Takodana. Maz had asked them to come pick up a few supplies that were needed here on the base, and Poe happily agreed.

"You're not telling her about that hot Twi'lek we saw back at Takodana, are ya, pal?" Poe teases, winking as he approaches you and his droid.

"Nice to see you made it back in one piece, Flyboy," a quick up-down glance at the pilot's fit physique exerts a smirk from Poe. 

"Oh I'm sure you would be just _devastated_ if I were to have a horrible accident," he retorts, giving you a pat on the back, "C'mon, let's go for a walk. We need to catch up!" 

The two of you stroll down a clear-cut path through the jungle with BB-8 trailing not too far behind. Occasionally you would pause, looking over your shoulder to see the BB-Unit staring at a bioluminescent orchid or a grazing runyip, calling for him to catch up.

Hours passed and you and Poe found yourselves talking about anything and everything. Poe was wise beyond his years, and conversations with him were always so enlightening. When he was passionate about something, his hands would swiftly move through the air, his voice held a level of excitement that you never imagined he could express, and that damned smile of his... that smile got your heart racing every single time.

Poe eventually leads you to the top of Skygazer Hill, and as you step closer to the edge, the view leaves you breathless. Below, you can see the Great Temple, several small colonies, and the Massassi Valley. The sunset cast a golden glow upon Yavin 4, and everything looked even more beautiful than it does in broad daylight.

Large lamps hanging from thick Massassi Tree branches begin to light up, and the air adapts an even crisper chill than before. Tilting your head slightly, you glance at Poe who is standing right by your side, enjoying the view himself. Except he's not focused on the Temple, nor the Valley. He's focused on you.

Your [y/e/c] eyes come in contact with his soft, doe brown ones, and the butterflies you feel whenever you're together flutter even more frantically in your stomach. Warmth creeps up your cheeks, and you look away before the rosiness gives away any of your feelings.

"You're beautiful," Poe breaks the silence. His eyes immediately widened.

In a moment of shock you snap your head up to look at him.

"Uh, I mean the view. It's beautiful," Poe rambles, "Not that you're not beautiful, because you are. It's just - I"m just gonna shut up." Dismissing his embarrassment with light, nervous laughter, he fixes his gaze on the Valley in the distance as he rubs the nape of his neck.

Just when you thought you couldn't possibly be any more attracted to him, the golden glow of his skin and the way his perfect curls sway in the breeze fill your mind with an almost animalistic desire for Poe that you never envisioned.

Reaching out calmly you take Poe's hand in yours, intertwining your fingers. The warmth of his body draws you in closer to his side, pulling you in so your shoulders are touching, with yours being slightly behind.

The crisp air makes its way through your skin and starts to chill your bones, and as you lay your head on Poe's muscular shoulder, a shiver runs down your spine.

You desperately wanted to have a relationship with Poe, so you quickly came up with a way to smoothly ask him out.

"You should let me wear your jacket, isn't that how pilots make things... exclusive?" you say, your voice barely above a whisper, "unless of course you're just leading me on like the player everyone thinks you are." 

Poe's brows furrow together like they always do when he's concerned about something. He slides his free hand under your chin, gently lifting your head off his shoulders and tilting it up so the two of you are face to face.

"I would never break your heart, [y/n]. Ever. There is nobody else in this entire galaxy that I would rather spend every passing second with. It's you. It's always been you." Poe lets go of your hand to take your face in his, rubbing your cheekbones with his thumbs.

"Well I have to tell you, Poe Dameron, but you broke my heart the second I met you," you smile, eyes stinging with tears.

Poe returns a cheeky smile, leaning in and locking his lips with yours. He kisses you deeply, passionately, as if this is the first and last kiss the two of you will ever share. You desperately wish you could stay in this moment forever.

You heave a small, disappointed sigh as Poe pulls away, making him chuckle lightly. He swiftly takes his jacket off and wraps it around you, tucking your arms into the sleeves.

"Don't worry, there's more where that came from," Poe says, reaching down and clasping your hand in his again. "What do you say we go back to my quarters and I'll whip us up something to eat?" 

The two of you turn to see BB-8 staring up at you, and before you know it a high-pitched squeal erupts from the droid as he rocks back and forth, spinning around and flashing bright lights on the trees surrounding you.

Poe howls with laughter before patting the droid on the head and kissing you on the cheek.

"Yeah, we finally did it, pal. We love you too."


End file.
